Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by FuzzyLion
Summary: A walk in the snow brings out the softer side of two stoic warriors but things take a heated turn once they're back behind closed doors. What better way to warm each other up than with body heat?


((A/N: This is what I've been working on in place of S&L chapter four. Comments are very welcome.))

_Disclaimer:_ Characters don't belong to me, I make no money, you know the drill.

Cold Hands, Warm Heart.

It was that time of year, and as could be expected, the temperatures had plummeted into the minus, seeming to get a little colder with each passing day.

Of course the kids loved it and with the threat of the heartless dealt with, it was safe for them to come bursting out of their homes in the early hours of the morning screaming their joy at the fresh layer of pristinely white snow that had yet to be cleared or trampled.

It was to those screams that the gunblader awoke with a start and for a moment terror gripped his heart as his hand automatically closed around the hilt of his weapon, propped within reach in case of emergency.

Despite the threat having gone from the peaceful city of Radiant Garden, still the scarred brunet couldn't help but think the worst when he heard screaming. It was as though he was forced to relive the day that their world fell, to listen again to the screams of the women as they attempted to shield their children in vain, to hear the screams of the children as they watched their parents fall before the same fate befell them, to endure the screams of those he had called friends as they were separated.

Every morning that he awoke to the screams outside his window he was reminded of how badly Squall had failed.

When finally his bleary eyes registered bright, clean sunlight brightening the room and not unnatural and thick darkness, tense shoulders sagged and the fierce grip the man had around the hilt of his gunblade loosened until his hand dropped limply into his lap and he exhaled in a sigh.

Beside him, the bed was empty, the sheets rumpled and the former occupant of the space nowhere in sight. There was still some warmth clinging stubbornly to pillow and sheets in that area though, which suggested that his partner wasn't long out of bed, and that perhaps if he cleaned himself up and went down to the kitchen, there would be a steaming mug of coffee waiting for him.

Slender fingers combed through sleep-tousled chocolate brown hair as the man savoured the last few minutes of comfort the warm bed could offer him before he tossed the sheets aside and swung his legs to the edge of the bed, the light chill of the air greeting him as he strode over to the window in naught but his comfortable blue boxers.

Despite already knowing that there wasn't going to be a repeat of that fateful night, still the man breathed a sigh of relief as he glimpsed the children, wrapped up against the cold, playing in the snow with rosy cheeks and red noses.

Regardless of the fact that he'd only gotten up minutes ago, he suddenly felt incredibly weary and it wasn't just because of how he'd been woken from an otherwise pleasant sleep. He knew that Cloud had noticed too that he was finding it harder and harder to greet each day with an even remotely positive attitude when the ghosts of their past continued to haunt him. Their first Christmas since the defeat of the heartless and the Organisation and for the gunblader at least, it was going to be ruined.

Turning away from the window and shaking his head a little, resigned to a festive season that was going to be anything but enjoyable it seemed, the scarred gunblader set about dressing for the day, forgoing his morning shower in favour of some much needed coffee.

Dressed in his normal outfit, despite the cold weather, Leon descended into the kitchen where his lover and partner was leaning against the counter with a cup of tea in his hands, aromatic steam rising from it in lazily spiralling tendrils. Almost overpowering that smell was the rich aroma of fresh coffee and with an admirable display of single-mindedness, Leon made a beeline for the beverage prepared with him in mind.

Nothing was said, no greetings or witty comments, just the comfortable silence that they both enjoyed. The furrow of Cloud's brows told of how he was concerned though, as if he knew that once more, Leon had woken in a way that was far from pleasant. There was no point in commenting on it though, since the brunet would likely refuse to reply.

Still, the silent support he offered did wonders for the gunblader who appreciated that more than any sympathy or comfort the man could have offered verbally. So they stood together in the kitchen, sipping at their drinks, letting the blanket of silence remain between them even as the ambient noise of happy children reached their ears.

"Want to go for a walk?"

The simple question sliced through the stillness and seemed to resound in the kitchen despite having only been spoken quietly, prompting Leon to raise a brow in question though he doubted that he'd get any explanation as he looked in the blond's direction, draining his cup of coffee and setting the empty cup on the counter beside him.

"Sure."

No explanation was offered and no questions were asked beyond that singular raised brow; only a simple question was spoken, and a simple answer given in return. No more than that was needed.

And so they went about preparing for a walk in the cold weather.

Perhaps predictably, both men wore little more than what was essential. Both dressed in jeans and t-shirts, though Cloud had the sense to at least wear a turtleneck shirt to keep his neck warm. Socks and boots were donned and last but not least, gloves and jackets were pulled on. Once they were ready, almost as one entity, they moved towards the door, Leon held it open for the blond, bowing just slightly as the man nodded his thanks and moved across the threshold of the house, and pulled the door closed behind them which resounded in the chilly air with a bang.

Breath clouded the air before them and snow crunched underfoot as they moved away from their comfortable little house, in no particular direction. All around them, children were yelling happily while their parents looked on fondly. Those 'too old' to find pleasure in the simple act of playing in the snow seemed to have a similar idea to the two men and were walking or even sitting and chatting. Everyone was wrapped up warm, the children swamped almost comically in clothing that would protect them from the biting chill.

Their walk took them along to the recently established park. It was especially beautiful in summer, when the leaves on the trees were a lustrous green, the grass was thick and healthy and children were playing under the sun, in the shade and in the water of the various water features. However, in winter, the park also had a certain charm to it, what with the branches on the trees laden with snow, the ground covered in a pristine carpet of white that glistened and shone when the weak sunlight was cast upon it. Of course, even though it wasn't summer and it was too cold for the children to be playing in the water, they still found ways to entertain themselves, turning the snow to slush as they made snowmen, had snowball fights and made snow-angels.

The two swordsmen walked among the chaos, occasionally nodding a greeting when they were offered one from the various city-folk who were indulging themselves or their children with a day in the snow. Nothing was said between them as they walked, their shoulders brushing as they went. They let the shouts and cries of the happy children fill the silence that stretched between them.

It was for a long time that they walked, letting the minutes tick by and turn to hours as they walked among that which they'd helped bring to being. Without their aid, the streets wouldn't be safe, the city wouldn't be completed and the people would still be living in fear. It brought a great amount of pride to the both of them to be able to see that which had been destroyed brought back to the people that could barely remember what it was like to live without having to worry about the darkness.

They stopped for lunch at a small cafe situated near the centre of the park, each warming their hands on a mug of their chosen beverage with their selection of soup to warm them ready for their return walk through the park and it wasn't long before they were retracing their steps, intending on meandering back to their home.

However, there was a glint in Leon's eye that hinted towards mischief, a rare thing to see in the man.

-

The pathways that meandered around the grassy parkland had been cleared very early that morning to make them safe to walk on and as a result, large banks of snow were built up on either side of the paths.

It was in one of these drifts that Cloud suddenly found himself after a certain brunet nudged him none-too-gently in the side, sending him toppling into the snow with a shout of surprise. With nothing to grab and no way to regain his balance, he landed heavily, although he managed to twist enough to land on his back rather than on his side, giving him an unobstructed view of the smug smirk spread across the gunblader's lips.

It was mere moments after he laid eyes on the scarred man that the cold really began to seep into his clothing and he couldn't help but shiver. Almost shyly, he extended a hand with a brow raised and Leon mimicked him by extending his own hand. Once their hands were joined, Cloud tugged as if to pull himself up with the man's help and then yanked, hard.

Perhaps he could have thought it through a bit better as he realised, rather belatedly, that Leon was going to fall right on top of him.

The flash of surprise across the brunet's face would have been priceless if he had the opportunity to savour it. As it was, he had moments to brace himself before the brunet's weight landed over him, pushing him deeper into the mound of snow and twin moans of pain and discomfort rose from them, although, being on top, Leon managed to offer another smirk from where he was laying.

Cloud felt conflicting signals of heat and cold cause him to shudder violently beneath the brunet. The snow had found its way down the back of his jacket and shirt and the bitter cold was in complete conflict with the warmth emanating from the gunblader atop him. Despite the temperature, the pair of them lay there together for some time, until the blond shuddered again, prompting the brunet to consider getting off him.

"I didn't know you could be so immature." The brunet murmured, leaning in to drop a light kiss to the blond's lips.

"I didn't know /you/ could be so immature." Cloud returned, rolling his eyes but both men wore small, affectionate smiles.

After sharing a brief, light kiss, Leon finally showed some indication of wanting to get up, which Cloud was glad for and soon enough, they were both stood back on the path, both cold and soggy, though Cloud was more so than Leon. The gunblader wasn't as protected against the cold as the blond was and so despite not having gotten as cold and wet as the blond, he felt colder than he might otherwise have done.

As if sensing that, once he was stood, Cloud reached into a pocket of his jacket and pulled free a soft looking, grey scarf, one that had been protected from the cold snow within the safety and warmth of his waterproof pocket. While the brunet man looked on in some bemusement, Cloud reached up to him and wrapped the scarf around his partner's neck, once, twice, and then let the ends hang freely. He took a step back to admire the sight of the brunet in the scarf and nodded his approval, even as he watched the brunet burrow into the material a little, warming his chin.

They stood there without a word, just watching each other for what felt like a long time and as if simultaneously coming to the same decision at the same time, they resumed their walk, only Cloud felt his hand become enclosed in warmth. A quick look revealed that Leon had taken his hand and held it firmly, warming it in a way that no amount of clothing could, warming him through the gloves they wore.

That time as they walked, they indulged in some light conversation, speaking quietly to each other of their week, of the others, of anything that randomly came to mind to speak of. It wasn't necessary for them to speak and often they'd simply lapse into comfortable silence but it was enough for them both, and after their brief 'romp' in the snow, the moment with the scarf and the holding hands, they were both ready to call an end to their walk and get in out of the cold. Their destination confirmed, they changed their course and headed for home.

Twice more they pushed each other into the snow, even managing a few quiet chuckles between them as they went, the light-hearted atmosphere seeming to bring out the best in them it seemed.

The melancholy that had gripped the gunblader was forgotten.

It wasn't too long before their comfortable little house came into view and their pace quickened as they neared it, both men eager to get inside and warm up. Of course, Leon had a particular idea in mind for the method of choice regarding warming them both up.

-

Once they were both inside, it was at a leisurely pace that they removed their jackets and the like, completely unhurried, as if they had all the time in the world. In reality Leon was feeling a little impatient, wanting to get out of the doorway and into something warmer. Something like... Cloud perhaps?

With the beginnings of a lecherous smirk blooming on his lips, Leon removed his boots and padded further into the warmth of the house, retrieving towels for the both of them to dry off some. They couldn't get dried quickly enough for him and spending any longer in his cold, damp clothes was not very high on his to-do list. He wanted them off, preferably scattered all over the floor and interspersed with articles of Cloud's clothing.

Since it seemed as though the blond was more inclined to suggest a warm bath than simple, natural body heat, Leon took the initiative and Cloud's hand, leading him through to the lounge. If Cloud suspected what was about to happen, he gave no indication of it, simply looked down at his hand where it was clasped firmly in Leon's calloused one and allowed himself to be led along. Glad to be able to go through with his plan without the blond fighting him, Leon tugged Cloud over to the couch and lightly eased the man down onto the cushions.

"Take off your damp clothes." He ordered quietly. As much as he might have liked to have taken them off for him, he wanted the blond out of his damp clothes while he hunted for a blanket for them to settle beneath. He waited a moment to make sure his partner was about to remove his clothes and then moved off to find the cupboard where their spare blankets and the like were kept.

In the lounge, Cloud tugged at where his cold, damp shirt was irritating his chest, shuddered as it clung stubbornly to his chest and proceeded to peel away the chilled material, discarding it to floor once he was free of it

When Leon returned to the lounge to start a fire, since their house had a log fire as well as central heating as Leon was adamant that the log fire heated the house better, his lover was lying across the couch, naked, looking more than a little cold as he shivered lightly in place, arms folded across his chest. Before starting the fire, the gunblader took pity on the poor, cold blond and draped a warm blanket over him, watching with nothing short of fond affection as his partner immediately pulled the material close to trap some warmth around him.

Still clad in his own cold and damp clothes, Leon set about lighting their fire and then began to strip in front of the blond once the fire was going, warming his front. While Cloud admired the view, the brunet began to feel the room heat up just a little, taking the chill from the air as shirt, pants and the rest of his outfit joined Cloud's clothes on the floor.

The blond male especially enjoyed seeing the muscles of his scarred partner's back flexing as he removed his shirt and also, the sight of the man's perfect backside as he removed his pants and boxers was also particularly pleasing to the eye. When Leon turned around, presumably to climb beneath the blanket with his partner, Cloud only smirked faintly and held the blanket up a bit to allow him beneath it, though Leon must have known that a single set of stunning blue eyes were on his behind the entire time that his back was to the man.

Moments after Leon slipped in beneath the blanket, Cloud let out an indignant shout and promptly shoved at the gunblader who nearly toppled off the edge of the couch. "Bastard! Your hands are cold! Don't touch me with them!" And so the mood was ruined, especially as the brunet began to chuckle as he pulled Cloud close. "Fuck you! /You're/ cold, not just your damned hands." And Cloud began to squirm and push the gunblader off the couch and away from him, much to the man's annoyance as he struggled not only to stay on the couch but to keep the blanket over them as well as to keep Cloud close to himself in order to warm himself up.

After a few minutes of playful tussling on the cushions, the blond finally relented and allowed the gunblader to press closer for warmth, especially since by then they were both considerably warmer anyway.

It was a few minutes after they'd settled down that Leon began to make his intentions clear.

With the fire crackling merrily away before them and their warming bodies pressed close, Leon shifted their positions so that they were resting chest to chest, Cloud on top of him. Once they were both comfortable, he stroked along the blond's cheek with the backs of his fingers and leaned up for a kiss that his lover willingly indulged in with him. Cupping his partner's cheek in his hand, his other hand curled around his lover's back, stroking lightly over impossibly soft skin that was marked here and there by patches of scar tissue.

That hand continued down the contours of muscle and bone in his partner's back until it settled, without shame or hesitation, upon the blond's firm behind.

Cloud raised a brow at his partner, breaking the kiss and resting his weight on the arms he folded before himself. "Enjoying yourself, Leonhart?" He asked as he looked down upon the brunet whose eyes betrayed a certain smugness.

"Yes." Was the short and to the point answer that the brunet offered in return as he squeezed the other's backside to emphasise his point.

Cloud offered only a snort of amusement before pressing his ass into the groping hand and leaning down for another, more passionate kiss that gradually became a messy meshing of teeth and tongue and lips. Still resting atop his lover, Cloud began to roll his hips just slightly, rubbing his naked cock against that of his partner and smiling a little into the kiss as his lover made a quiet noise of approval. Moments later, he was moaning his own approval as a slick digit teased before pressing into him.

Leon, having coated his fingers in the lube he'd brought with him when he'd fetched the blankets, made sure to pleasure his partner while he prepared him, sliding his single finger back and forth, adding a second finger and seeking the blond's prostate. Crooked fingers sought for a moment before a gasp and a surprised twitch from the man above him informed him of how he'd found the little bundle of nerves that he proceeded to tease without mercy.

Writhing above the brunet, Cloud fought to retain his right mind when the stimulation was already scattering his thoughts. With his erection pressed between them, rubbing in just the right way and his lover's fingers relentlessly stroking at his prostate, he feared he might come early. It was with a mixture of discontent and relief that he felt those fingers finally slide free of him.

A few tense moments passed as Leon reached between them, smearing his cock with lube and deliberately grasping the blond's erection too, pumping a few times to the sounds of Cloud's moans. Another deep kiss silenced him temporarily but Cloud soon broke that kiss to look down at the man once more when he felt slender fingers grip his hips in a less than gentle manner.

"Humour me." Leon murmured, gazing back at his lover and pointedly shifting his hips.

With a roll of his eyes, Cloud did as ordered, reaching down and gripping his lover's erection before rising up on his knees. With the brunet's eyes on him, his gaze unwavering, Cloud lowered himself onto the brunet's cock, biting his bottom lip as he sank down onto it.

From the gunblader's point of view, the blond looked delicious, especially as his length disappeared into the male and those blond brows drew together as if that alone would ward away the pain. Sweat beaded his forehead and those eyes were almost closed. Leon moaned as inch by inch, his erection slid into his partner's body. When the blond gave him a small nod, he subtly shifted his hips, smirked when Cloud felt even that, and gripped those pale hips tighter in order to lift the male from his lap.

Cloud rose, then sank back down, bracing himself with his hands flat on the brunet's chest, brushing over a nipple when he had the presence of mind to give as much as he was getting. He rose and fell, the muscles in his thighs straining with the effort it took to move. Soft moans fell from his lips, quiet grunts whenever a well aimed thrust brushed against his prostate and the slap of their flesh barely overrode the crackling of the fire that still burned away in the fireplace.

"Faster Cloud..."

"Fuck you..."

"Deeper..."

"Gods, I... Ngh..."

Panting and sweating, the feel of his lover's cock sliding in and out of him, Cloud bit his lip once more and reached down to close his hand around his length and jerk himself off at the same time and beneath him, Leon tossed his head before watching as best he could with sweaty bangs obscuring his vision. Their moans rose as they both began to near the peak of their pleasure.

Cloud came first, pearly ribbons of fluid spilling out and over the gunblader's chest, an inarticulate moan filling the air as he continued to move as fast as he could manage, atop his companion who took only a few more thrusts before he too felt his orgasm rushing upon him though he was near soundless as his lover's passage clenched around him, milking him for all he could give.

Both of them stilled, flushed and panting, one looking up, one looking down, neither wanting to move. Since they couldn't stay there forever, Cloud soon shifted in discomfort and rose, allowing Leon's softening penis to slide free with little grace. Stretching out along the sweaty body beneath him, the blond leaned in to drop several small, chaste kisses to the soft lips of his partner and delighted in the feel of warm, strong arms curling around him.

Minutes passed as they lay there, just listening to their racing heartbeats, their laboured breathing and the fire that cast its flickering light dancing over the both of them.

Eventually Cloud rose, much to Leon's chagrin as he was comfortable and set to sleep where they were, and slid free of the couch and the gunblader, taking the blanket with him. "Go on up to bed, I'll join you shortly." He ordered quietly and watched his lover obey, standing and stretching before heading upstairs, leaving their clothes in an untidy heap nearby. It was early, a little after dark by then but neither had any qualms about having an early night, so after extinguishing the fire that had warmed the room, Cloud too headed up to the bedroom.


End file.
